


Together We'll Be

by macwritesthings



Series: Honey, Honey [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Fingering, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Pet Names, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macwritesthings/pseuds/macwritesthings
Summary: Armie and Saoirse completely own Timmy, and he knows it. He loves it. Loves being good for them, loves when they tell him what to do.





	Together We'll Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petitbleu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petitbleu/gifts).



> YEAH LISTEN THIS IS ALL AMANDA'S FAULT I WAS LIKE WHAT ABOUT A/T/S AND SHE WAS LIKE YES??? PLEASE DO??? AND SO!!! HERE IT IS!!!!!
> 
> There will probably be more of this at some point in the future, idk, it might eventually be a series of one-shots, honestly this is entirely self indulgent at this point.
> 
> Also I wrote this in a huge rush so if there are any mistakes they are my own.

Armie recognized the sounds as soon as he got close to the bedroom door. He was home later than he’d meant to be, shoot running over because of some fucking prima donna model shit, and all he’d wanted all night was to just go fucking _home_ and not have to deal with anyone else’s shit for a while. Just chill out and drink a beer and not have to fucking _think_.

But he recognized the sounds, and he grinned, fatigue slipping away as he pushed the door open a little more, watching the scene in front of him. The first couple of times they’d done anything without him, he’d gotten jealous--it was strange, those first few weeks, seeing Timmy and Saoirse together while he and Sersh were still dancing around each other, figuring each other out, the playfulness of their friendship always tinged with something a little _more_ , something they both knew they were on the verge of but that neither acted on until the night Saoirse straddled him on the couch, tangled her hands in his hair, and said, laughing, “if one of us doesn’t make a move soon, Timmy’ll cry,” before kissing him.

They hadn’t gone back after that. 

So he stood in the doorway and watched, Saoirse’s head tipped back against the headboard where she was reclined against the pillows, fingers buried in Timmy’s curls, messy from her hands already, and he watched Timmy mouthing at her breasts, over her collarbone, three fingers deep in her, saw her toes curl as his arm shifted, her hips arching off the bed as she shuddered, and he got impossibly hard in his jeans, watching her shake her way through orgasm. Timmy leaned up, kissing her gently, Sersh mostly gasping into his mouth, her hands falling to rest limply on his shoulders, and when she opened her eyes and blinked, Armie saw her gaze fall on him, and he raised one eyebrow, watching her smile bloom.

“What, you couldn’t wait for me?” He asked, finally stepping into the room and towards the bed. Timmy twisted at his words, smirking and running one hand through the tangled mess of his hair.

“You were _late_ ,” he said, reaching out for him, hands still slick from Saoirse, and Armie took his hand and settled on the bed, sliding Timmy’s fingers into his mouth and humming around them, running his tongue between the digits, delighting in the way Timmy shivered, the languid way Saoirse sighed, stretching her arms over her head, the taste of Timmy and Saoirse mingled together in his mouth.

“You know how Timmy gets,” she said, reaching out to pet through his hair as Armie released his fingers. “So _needy_.” Armie laughed and leaned in, tracing absent circles on her stomach with one hand, linking his other with hers in Timmy’s hair.

“Is that right, baby? Just couldn’t wait, huh?” Timmy bit his lower lip and shook his head, leaning in to nuzzle Armie’s hand on Saoirse’s stomach.

“I thought we agreed you _were_ going to wait,” Armie said, turning his hand to cup Timmy’s cheek. “Thought we agreed you were going to be good.” He sounded more amused than anything, and Saoirse looked _too_ pleased with herself. He pinched her stomach lightly and she yelped and squirmed, laughing at him.

“He was being very good,” she said, scratching the nape of Timmy’s neck. “I just….persuaded him not to wait.” She smiled up at Armie brightly. “He thought the punishment would be worth it.”

Timmy peered up at Armie through his eyelashes, curls falling in his face, and that fucking _look_ killed Armie every time and that little brat knew it, and he fisted his hand in Timmy’s hair, making the younger man’s eyes flutter closed, mouth falling open.

“Baby,” Armie chided softly, Saoirse’s arm coming to wrap around his shoulders. “You said you’d be good.”

Timmy licked over his lower lip, opened his eyes. “Sorry, daddy.” Saoirse hummed, nudging at Timmy with one foot.

“Maybe he doesn’t deserve to be punished, if that’s what he was angling for,” she said, making Timmy whine, and Armie laughed.

“You mean what you _manipulated_ him into angling for,” he retorted, and Sersh shrugged one bare shoulder.

“Semantics.”

Armie shifted to study Timmy, head still elevated from Armie’s grip in his hair, eyes wide, pupils blown, tongue running over his lower lip over and over, a nervous habit when he was turned on and trying to be good. “What do you think, baby boy? Do you deserve to have daddy be nice to you?” Timmy lowered his eyes, biting his tongue at the corner of his mouth. “I need an answer, sweetheart.”

“No, daddy,” Timmy said softly, sounding contrite, and Armie released his hair in order to pet through it instead, tracing over Timmy’s cheekbone and his mouth, thumbing at his lip before dropping his hands.

“Go sit in your chair, then,” he said, watching as Timmy pushed off the bed, cock still hard, flushed and curved towards his belly, leaking precum as he padded to the chair angled towards the bed, gripped the arms, linking his ankles behind the legs. If he was good, he didn’t have to be tied down. Armie was secretly hoping he wouldn’t be able to be good, but he nodded in approval. “That’s my good boy. Color?”

“Green,” Timmy answered, smiling at him, reassurance in the gesture, and Armie nodded before turning to Saoirse, who was holding her arms out at him, and he leaned in to kiss her, pleased with the whimpers coming from the chair behind him.

He’d shed his clothes and was mouthing over Saoirse where she was wet and open from Timmy’s fingers when he heard the chair scrape, and he lifted his head, licking his lips as he looked at Timmy, who was gripping the chair so hard his knuckles had turned white. “You okay, baby?” he asked, tone full of innocence, and Timmy nodded frantically, legs shaking where he was struggling to stay still. Armie didn’t bother answering, just dropped his head and kissed his way down Sersh’s stomach, finally licking over her clit with broad strokes of his tongue, reveling in the noises she wasn’t bothering to hide. She was always loudest when they made Timmy watch, when he _knew_ he couldn’t touch until they said so. 

He had her ride him facing Timmy, facing out so he could see her gasping through each thrust of his hips, whimpering each time his fingers tugged at her nipples or reached down to stroke around where she was stretched open around him, soaked and trembling. He rolled her nipples between his fingers until she was crying out, back arching over him, Timmy just _begging_ in the corner, and he could see how red Timmy’s cock was, how desperate he was for any sort of relief.

That’s when Saoirse began talking. “Fuck, Timmy, god, you look. So pretty like this, waiting for us to tell you you can come, being so _good_ \--fuck, Armie--being so _good_ for us, you like being good for us, right, being our good boy? Waiting for us to tell you what to do and you listen so _well_ \--” her voice broke as Armie shifted, changing the angle, making her shudder and clench around him, bending forwards and bracing herself on his legs. “Fuck, he feels so _good_ , if you’re lucky after this I’ll let you fuck me, let you feel his cum inside me, you’d like that, wouldn’t you, Sweet Tea, me wet from him as you slide in me-- _fuck_ ” she broke off again, swearing as Armie came, rubbing his fingers over her clit, the feel of her tightening around him making him swear.

In the chair, Timmy’s face was wet with tears, his cock red and angry, weeping precum as he struggled to stay still, his pale form mottled with red, arousal evident in every inch of his body, his arms and legs locked to the chair, and Armie could just hear him whispering _please_ over and over again. 

Saoirse slid off him, onto her back, and held out her arms, and Armie soothed one hand over Timmy’s back as he clambered onto the bed, kissing them both messily, switching between them with little finesse, coming with a muffled cry against Saoirse’s mouth as soon as she got a hand on his cock, burying his face in Armie’s neck and gasping for breath. Armie shifted, spooning Timmy between the two of them, listened to Saoirse mumbling to him quietly on his other side as he kissed the tear tracks from Timmy’s face and linked their fingers together.


End file.
